far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Tiber
The planet Tiber (/ˈtaɪbər/) lies within the centre of the Empire's core and is one of two habitable planets within Planetary Star System designation #0406, or Alvero in the Imperial Standard Nomenclature. House Eridanus, who control the planetary government, has given the planet the moniker "The Jewel of the Empire." The name Tiber comes from an ancient and important Terran river; though many disregard this as fancy born of the Eridanii’s own fascination of the rivers of their homeworld. Tiber is also the name of the planet's largest and most equatorially located river. Geography The planet Tiber resides within the habitable zone of the Alvero system, with a climate that is well suited for human habitation, and around 1,1 g of gravity. Of the total land area, 20% is civilized, with a population density of 250 per km², concentrated around the rivers and coastlines. Topographically, the planet consist of 70% landmass, with the rest being large purple oceans and inland seas. Each of these oceans is dotted by sandy tropical islands that serve as popular vacation destinations. Climate Most of the planet is warm and tropical with a few cooler areas found at the poles and on mountainous peaks. Tiber has no conventional seasons, but has alternating wet, and dry periods. Nearly constant monsoons and periodic hurricanes are typical during wet seasons. Most of the land is covered with large swathes of deep jungle and rainforests. The climate causes these forests to grow extremely fast, requiring constant forestry and maintenance to prevent agricultural plantations, urban areas, and infrastructure being swallowed by the encroaching jungle. Rivers and waterways The planet is notable for its high number of Amazon-like rivers that twist and wind through the land. To the early inhabitants of Tiber, these rivers were a lifeblood that provided food and trade connections. This reliance on the rivers further ingrained the importance of water and the flow of the necessities of life as an important facet of Eridanii culture. The beauty of the planet and its many islands, oceans, and coastlines has attracted the attention of many and is home to billions of loyal imperial families from lowly serfs that inhabit the megatowers of Tiber’s cities to the vast sprawling estates of the Eridanii nobility. Urban areas Tiber serves as the trade hub and ancestral homeland of House Eridanus, and as such is a bustling metropolis with the comings and goings of numerous trade ships. The spaceports rarely sleep with ships coming and going at all hours carrying crew, supplies, trade goods, ambassadors, and luxuries from all across the empire and destined to every location under the Imperial reign. Society Societal Structure Serfs on Tiber live a life of little suffering and even less freedom. Daily necessities are provided by the government through social welfare programs and are paid for by extraordinary high tax rates. Serfs have little money to spend for themselves and are reliant on their social welfare programs to provide for them. This makes Tiberian serfs even more reliant on their noble lieges than other serfs in the Empire. 'Taxation and Social Welfare' Tiber is a planet with extraordinary high tax rates for its nobility. Tiberian nobles put a high financial strain on their serfs to make up for these tax rates. As a result, serfs have very little for personal spending. The collected taxes are however fed back into the public through social welfare programs such as universal basic income, public housing, universal healthcare, education, public transportation, and other public works. 'Oppression Through Socialism' The extensive social welfare system, which both provides almost all of a serf’s basic needs and saps them of their pocket money, has limited the planet’s private sector. Few serfs purchase goods not emblazoned by an Eridanii seal or stamped with the proof-mark of an Acti. Serfs are almost always dependent on their noble lieges and local government for their daily needs. This system promotes conformity to Tiberian law and disincentives personal freedom among the serf population. The working class is far less likely to rebel against the state that provides them with their daily necessities. 'Welfare Designation' Tiberian serfs are designated a Welfare Level, depending on the complexity of their job, their level of education, and their economic value as a serf. The basic level provides serviceable housing and other necessities, but no luxuries. These basic welfare level serfs are housed in massive residential complexes and have to share many amenities with their neighbours. Most manual labourers have basic welfare. Serfs that work more prestigious or more lucrative jobs are designated higher welfare levels, and are assigned better housing, more luxuries, and more opportunities for advancement. Demographics Tiberian people are relatively spread out over the habitable zones of Tiber. The population total for most cities ranges between 50-100 million people. The rural areas in between these cities are densely packed with plantations and smaller towns. All of the civilized lands on Tiber are utilised as efficiently as possible, because regions with low population densities often get swallowed by the Tiberian jungle due to a lack of constant forestry and maintenance. As House Crux’s war against House Cygnus began, a system to hopefully combat the loss of a synthetic workforce began. Working closely with House Fornax and other noble houses, not yet in open rebellion, a contingency plan to replace losses caused by any order criminalizing synthetic labor. Massive propaganda campaigns and economic incentives for child rearing were rolled out by the time that House Crux issued The Synthetic Sedition Order in 3184. The first babies born as a result of these initiatives, came into the world when House Eridanus joined the war the following year. As of 3200 those born due to this program are only children, putting a great deal of strain on the Tiberian government, but projections show that this newest generation who grew up during the war will greatly reduce the labor shortages on the panet. The House Eridanus Exchange (H.E.X.) The H.E.X. is the Eridanii run and managed stock exchange for the various corporations and the productive noble houses. It allows the industrious citizens of the Empire to purchase stocks, funding our noble houses and corporations in their endeavors. In return, their stocks may improve and may be sold at a higher price. This promotes competition between the various corporations as well as solidarity among the houses. The headquarters of HEX is located in Tyr, the capital city of Tiber. Many traders, businessmen, and stock brokers from across the Empire travel to Tiber to work and monitor the HEX. The accommodation of stock traders, and the required infrastructure has become a multi-billion credit industry. High-end temporary residences, restaurants, and entertainment venues from lounges and clubs to sports and recreation establishments of all kinds have been built and expanded to accommodate these traders. Many lower status Eridanii have achieved fame, fortune, and status through cunning exploitation of the stock market. Cities Architecture and City Planning The unique architectural style of Tiber is a mixture of the towering monolithic buildings of ancient Dubai and the grand architecture of the noble Venetian Republic. These constructions are commonly built with a special basalt-like stone and dark metals, with accents of gold. Many of these are built into grandiose and opulent structures, with accents of cobalt, gold, and glass. 2d74ef427f67123c2c7146136ead4aaf.jpg|A common view along city canals Tiber's Cities|link=http://shenfeic.blogspot.com/2012/12/futurescape.html|linktext=art by Shen Fei Port City.png|Ostia's port Remember Me concept art.jpg|Along the River|linktext=Concept art for Remember Me The streets of Tiber’s many cities often accompanied by canals and waterways, providing both transportation and pleasant aesthetics for Tiberian citizens. Most cities are meticulously planned out. Buildings are often designed to be symmetrical along streets, with neatly trimmed foliage along the edges of the canals. Jungle plants grow fast due to Tiber's tropical climate and pose a constant risk of overgrowing the cities if not regularly maintained. Regardless, Eridanii nobles spend a lot of money to build well maintained and lush parks all over their cities. The city centres are designed as hubs for office spaces and commercial zones. Workers live in the outer districts and commute to the city centre by gravtrain, subways, or canal ferries. Serfs always travel through well organised public transport, since there are very few roads for vehicles. Most transportation of goods and people between cities is done by waterways and gravtrain lines rather than by road network. Rural Civil Planning The countryside is equally well planned out as the cities. Space is at a premium outside of the cities due to the constantly encroaching jungle. This requires the plantations, towns and noble estates to be as space-efficient as possible, optimizing the land usage and minimizing the necessary forestry maintenance. Only the nobility and rich freemen can afford to own large sprawling estates for private use. Serfs in the countryside live in cramped apartments, the quality of which depends on their welfare level. The countryside has a far less developed public transport system. Roads, private vehicles, and buses are more common than in the cities. Tyr The Eridanii capital of Tyr is a massive urban sprawl with a population of 1.5 billion people. The city is home to the House Eridanus Exchange (HEX) stock market, the headquarters of the Eridanus Imperial Bank, and many House Eridanus governmental offices, including the Offices of the Triumvirate. Tyr is built on top of the pre-Scream ruins of Mesop. The city is located on the coast, next to the estuary of the river Vena. Aurem The largest inland city on Tiber, Aurem is built on hills in one of Tiber’s dryer highlands. The casinos of Aurem are famous around the sector and attract millions of tourists despite the dryer, less-than-picturesque landscape, especially during wet seasons as people travel to Aurem to escape Tiber’s monsoons. Due to fluctuating employment, parts of the city are periodically abandoned as people move out of the city to work on the plantations. Conflux Located at the site where several rivers come together to form the mighty Ptolemy river, the megacity of Conflux is an important trade center connecting the inland cities. Imigration has increased the population to almost a billion. The harbor, and spaceport bring together people from all over the sector making the city one of the more cosmopolitan locales on Tiber, and a great place to find cultures from across Acheron Rho. Eridania Valleys Eridania is an impressive 90,000 square kilometers of cleared jungle, where valleys are filled with smaller rivers, and creeks. Thousands of vineyards are dedicated to growing Tibers luxury crops, such as grapes and grains. Many Eridanus nobles call this land home, living in expansive villas with Tuscan architectural themes. It is especially popular with senior noblily looking to retire to the countryside. Estuaria Estuaria lies on the Tiber river estuary, which reaches 15 kilometers across, and the meeting of river and ocean makes Estuaria a prime spot for fishing, and cargo shipping. Much of Estuaria’s citizens live in/on boats and floating islands in the river estuary, due to the especially aggressive jungle surrounding the city, which makes most of the land uninhabitable without constant, intense deforestation efforts. Ostia Lac d’Ostia is the headwaters of the Po River. The Denari Locks provide a navigable passageway for riverine barges and water ships to step up the waterfalls into the blue waters of Lake Ostia. The lakeside megacity of Ostia has the largest spaceport and financial district in the southern hemisphere of Tiber with a population of 700 million people. Tiberum Located upstream on the Tiber river, the old capital Tiberum is now a shadow of its former self. Known as the most dangerous city on the planet, it is rife with crime and illicit, undocumented business. Rundown housing blocks for workers stretch for miles under a grand canopy of trees, subversive crime syndicates preying on the un-indentured peasants. Venoa A popular vacation spot this small waterfront city is known for its impressive architecture, and many alleys and passageways that are below sea-level. These small spaces make secluded getaways for those looking to have discreet encounters or to escape the crowds during the annual post-tax day festival. Vienistria Built on a small spit of solid land in the mouth of the Mirna Delta, Vienistria is a marvel of engineering. As the population boomed after the end of the second civil war the towering buildings began to sway and even bend over the river. Harnessing the way the skyscrapers were arching, a team of engineers supported the mushrooming shape with anti-grav engines and a complex tether system. The result is a wonder to behold. Ecosystem Tiber is a planet rich with beautiful and exotic plant and animal life. Its warm and tropical conditions have created a perfect breeding ground for colorful and unique life. The Empress’ Tears The oceans are full of completely unique life but perhaps even stranger is the unique shade of purple of the oceans on Tiber. Although a mystery for many years, recent scientific studies have determined that the coloration comes from massive blooms of a unique breed of algae that grows in the deepest parts of the ocean. This alga has in layman's terms 'stained' the oceans a lightish purple that many have compared to liquid amethysts. This strange occurrence has further aided to the nickname of Tiber as Jewel of the Empire. This strange coloration has not contaminated the water, proven through many scientific studies and generations upon generations of consuming it, however, new studies have begun to further understand the properties of this algae. Many Eridanii hope that the plant has some practical use so that it may be used to make a lucrative and taxable product. Sky Whales Over the lush green jungles and amethyst seas, reams of Tiberian Sky Whales drift through the clouds along rivers of air. The iconic animal of Tiber, Sky Whales are gentle giants who watch over the peaceful planet. They feed predominantly on insects caught in their massive mouths during flight. By doing so the whales provide a great service to the people of Tiber by quelling the number of bugs which bite and sometimes spread disease. Sky Whale watching and is a popular pastime for many on Tiber. The gambling Eridanii also conduct Sky Whale Speed Registration games. Lacertiller Scaled amphibious quadrupeds that resemble armoured otters. They are omnivores that are hardy enough to survive anywhere on Tiber including urban rivers. Ranging in a wide span of colors, a proposed blue, gold and white Lacertiller is prophesied to live deep in the jungle. Language The native language of the Tiberian populace is Imperial Standard. Scholars of linguistics and historians of pre-Scream Acheron Rho often debate whether or not Tiber was the home planet of the language. Whereas Imperial Prime has a largely homogeneous dialect with pockets of immigrant communities creating amalgamated speech patterns, Tiber is home to hundreds of distinct but closely related dialects. The case still rests if there are possibly thousands, but some shift, split, and merge too often to pin down an exact number. Broadly grouped into High Imperial, the dialect of the nobility and most closely related to Prime’s dialect, and''' Bastard Imperial''' the languages of the commoners with various regional distinctions. Tiberian natives don’t have to ask each other where they are from because of the idiosyncrasies of how one word or another is pronounced may differentiate between one side of a mountain pass or street from the other. Corp Cant In addition to High Imperial nobles and influential freemen of Tiber are often familiar with Corp Cant, a semi-coded language of House Eridanus and the various corporations of the sector. Faith As a rule, the religious culture on Tiber is dominated by the generally pragmatic focus of House Eridanus itself and in general Eridanii culture. High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox With strong ties to the post-scream Purist Branch of The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox, Tiberians have valued humanity as a uniquely divine gift to us all. Repentant Faith Divinity of the Sky Whales The only truly widespread and uniquely Tiberian Repentant sect, the appreciation for the planet’s majestic dirigible cetacea lacks a defined orthodoxy or unified doctrine. For many, Sky Whales are the first nobles of Tiber and are to be respected for their grace and fortitude. Fewer would argue a specific divinity inherent in the whales, but it is common enough that it is not waved off as unthinkably heretical by locals. The Divinity of the Sky Whales has never been particularly organized as a sect, in part due to the Church of Humanity, Repentant having discouraged such overt institutionalization so as to not cause consternation amongst the Eridanii leadership, as the Repentant church highly valued its overall pragmatic working relationship with the agents and collectors of the house. As a result, there is a variety of practices and beliefs and only informal leadership amongst the sect’s adherents on Tiber. One more common practice is the use of open-air temples. This custom likely began in areas where doing so allowed temple-goers the chance to see actual sky whales migrate over their heads, but has spread to adherents across the planet. In some areas the temples are open to all nature, and might have a lounge of Lacertiller hanging out on the temple grounds as commonly as any worshipper. However, the main thing keeping the sect from being a complete cacophony is the annual festival at Balaeterium. Balaeterium is one of the most ancient Tiberian cities, the site of a terrible event early in the history of Tiber. An illegal hunting safari of Sky Whale poachers, in apocryphal versions of the tale associated with the Lavstrosky’s, but according to surviving records just a group of young Aquilan and Reticulum nobles from otherwise long-forgotten families, had bought a shuttle and were prowling the area, located in one of the planet’s highest mountain ranges, for a Sky Whale kill. They had just caught sight of several Sky Whales flying together, when the local authorities arrived. Details as to what followed are unclear, but something went terribly wrong, and at the end both the poachers and law enforcement shuttles had crashed, and the Sky Whales lay dead on the ground. The event became a scandal, reverberating around the planet and leading to increased funding for anti-poaching enforcement. Yet, for some, this was not enough. They built a temple in the dead Sky Whales’ honor, and mounted the bones on top of them, as an everlasting memorial to the terrible events that happened here. Over time, the temple grew, and a town developed around it. To the Divinity of the Sky Whales, it is the memory of these kinds of horrific deeds of sacrilege towards the Sky Whales and nature in general, above all others, that humanity must repent for. As such, sect members have taken to organizing a yearly festival to pay respect to the Sky Whale bones, and ask mercy for their ancestral deeds. Many otherwise High Church adhering Tiberians also visit these festivals and participate in some of its rituals and celebrations, turning Balaeterium in a popular local tourist destination whenever festival season comes around. Devotees of the Good Work In a variety of industries, from fishing to agriculture to manufacturing, and even menial white collar work, serfs of all stripes devote themselves to working hard to achieve both material and spiritual wellness. Previously spread by A.C.R.E. managers to improve the production quotas of all-sorts of laborers, the Devotees of the Good Work transcends the organisation’s direct influence and has permeated throughout all industries it touched. Unlike their fellow adherents elsewhere, Tiberian Devotees, be they, blotters, pencil pushers, or loggers tend to rarely pressure superiors, especially noble superiors, for any perceived laziness. Tiber’s restrictive law code fails to recognize this form of sectarian unionization epitomized in “the work-outs”, and the law acts swiftly on any who try. For the most part, Devotees live seamlessly with more traditional expressions of faith, with conflicts being unimaginably rare. Marriage Forsaking the expensive process of The Joining is required only for Eridanii nobility, commoners on Tiber perform a mock version of the ceremony. During these ceremonies, each party brings forth a symbolic ceremonial coin to serve as their “deposit.” These coins are often commissioned and may be embossed with a variety of symbols, ranging from the parties’ initials to an artistic approximation of the home they hope to share together. Once the ceremony is complete, these coins are returned to the couple, who keep them as mementos displaying them in their homes or as jewelry. Death Practices Eridanii Nobles on Tiber participate in The Red Ledger when they die but this complicated process is not extended to all Tiberians. Nobles may opt into it but common Tiberians, who often have too much debt to be resolved by one’s descendants, instead are cremated after a simple ceremony. Washed in river water, the corpse is cremated according to Lyran practices and allowed to rest. Unlike in the arcane process of the Red Ledger, debts accrued in life for serfs and commoners, which are not the indelible badges of shame for Noble Eridanii, are simply transferred to one’s next of kin at death and do not reflect especially poorly on the deceased. Debt On Tiber, and within all locations owned or controlled by House Eridanus, the high tax rate covers massive civil works projects, universal healthcare, and the subsidization of goods and services necessary for survival. While this appears to be an enlightened and forward-thinking utopia of society it is in secret a somewhat darker and more insidious fate for the less fortunate living under House Eridanus. Due to their reliance on House Eridanus for everything from housing to medicine, education to policing and defense Tiberian commoners are wards of the state and to the Eridanii nobility. Many commoners, be the serf or freeman, live decent lives working in a variety of businesses and trades but if a commoner should happen to fall into debt they are locked into a position of indentureship that can be nearly inescapable. Tiberian Planetary Militia The defensive militia is one way for serfs to make even on their debts as it source of both income and prestige not attainable by one’s day job. The duties that fall upon a militia member are strenuous and a portion of a soldier’s paychecks are expected to pay for non-critical equipment. A well equipped TPM soldier is a sign of both loyalty to House Eridanus, the Empire, and their pocketbooks. Overly frugal and miserly militia members are ridiculed and sometimes given disorderly discharges for “Gross Disrespect of the Unit and Misconduct against one’s Accounts.” Sport Most Tiberians don’t have much time for sports unless mandated by their lord, but many can find time to follow both the sector’s greatest game Psiball, as well as the serene Sky Whale Speed Registration. Psiball Despite the limited number of Eridanii nobles who watch the galactic game of Psiball, Tiberians of many stripes are heavily invested in their premier teams The Titans and The ‘Locks. By no means the flashiest nor most proficient teams, The Tiber Titans and the Tyrian Warlocks draw large crowds eager to support the home team. Naturally a rivalry has developed between the clubs but it hasn’t caused a riot since 3179. Sky Whale Speed Registration A competitive form of tagging the iconic Tiberian whales. Contestants must quickly and harmlessly attach a tracking dart and accurately file, in triplicate, registration forms for the selected Sky Whales. The prize, free choice on the name of the whale. Competitive leagues often change the registration forms from event-to-event and often pick younger, quicker, whales to be tagged. SWN World Tags Trade Hub This world is a major crossroads for local interstellar trade. It is well-positioned at the nexus of several short-drill trade routes, and has facilities for easy transfer of valuable cargoes and the fueling and repairing of starships. The natives are accustomed to outsiders, and a polyglot mass of people from every nearby world can be found trading here. Enemies: *Cheating merchant *Thieving dockworker *Commercial spy *Corrupt customs official Friends: *Rich tourist *Hardscrabble free trader *Merchant prince in need of catspaws *Friendly spaceport urchin Complications: *An outworlder faction schemes to seize the trade hub *Saboteurs seek to blow up a rival’s warehouses *Enemies are blockading the trade routes *Pirates lace the hub with spies Things: *Voucher for a warehouse’s contents *Insider trading information *Case of precious offworld pharmaceuticals *Box of legitimate tax stamps indicating customs dues have been paid Places: *Raucous bazaar *Elegant restaurant *Spaceport teeming with activity *Foggy street lined with warehouses Restrictive Laws A myriad of laws, customs, and rules constrain the inhabitants of this world, and even acts that are completely permissible elsewhere are punished severely here. The locals may provide lists of these laws to offworlders, but few non-natives can hope to master all the important intricacies. Enemies: *Law enforcement officer *Outraged native *Native lawyer specializing in peeling offworlders *Paid snitch Friends: *Frustrated offworlder *Repressed native *Reforming crusader Complications: *The laws change regularly in patterns only natives understand *The laws forbid some action vital to the party *The laws forbid the simple existence of some party members *The laws are secret to offworlders Things: *Complete legal codex *Writ of diplomatic immunity *Fine collection vault contents Places: *Courtroom *Mob scene of outraged locals *Legislative chamber *Police station Local Specialty The world may be sophisticated or barely capable of steam engines, but either way it produces something rare and precious to the wider galaxy. It might be some pharmaceutical extract produced by a secret recipe, a remarkably popular cultural product, or even gengineered humans uniquely suited for certain work. Enemies: *Monopolist *Offworlder seeking prohibition of the specialty *Native who views the specialty as sacred Friends: *Spy searching for the source *Artisan seeking protection *Exporter with problems Complications: *The specialty is repugnant in nature *The crafters refuse to sell to offworlders *The specialty is made in a remote, dangerous place *The crafters don’t want to make the specialty any more Things: *The specialty itself *The secret recipe *Sample of a new improved variety Places: *Secret manufactory *Hidden cache *Artistic competition for best artisan Category:Planets Category:Alvero Category:House Eridanus Category:Tiber